Origins
by insanecupcakemaker9000
Summary: Chapter One The Seer By:Jack Ising These stories involve the backstories and encounters of 5 people and how there lives went to hell and back. Romance, suspense, horror, even bloodshed! Please enjoy me and my friends stories :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Seer

By:Jack Ising

My story starts with a town in Texas. I was born in 1988, in Grapevine, I met my best friend when I was five years old. His name was...his code name was Jiggs. He was this short athletic looking kid with dirty blond hair. We grew up together in the suburbs of Dallas and we went to the same college. After college we got an apartment together and we needed jobs.

"Hey Ging! Check this out.", he said with a satisfying grin on his face.

"What?" I replied from the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"I found us some jobs!"

"What are they?"

"Lab assistants"

"For who?"

"CareTech."

"Sweet!"

We had majored in bioengineering so we were the most qualified for the job. We went in to their offices the next day. The interview was really quick they just asked our name, age, and sex. They hired us on the spot. Little did we know that they were an evil organization that dabbled in human experimentation. So, they slammed us in what was basically an insane asylum, with the metal trays, sponge rooms and everything. Now that I think about it, it was kinda like Deadpool.

Anyway, they would take one of us away for testing, but by the screams of aggression that I heard after the sparks and blood was done flying, we never saw that test subject again.

"I hear that they sell them to the highest bidder." said Shark-face, he was one of the inmates that really deserved to be in this hell hole. He was a big bruiser with shoulders that went as wide as the cell door. The reason they called him shark-face was because he had been one of the doctor's first experiments at human-animal hybrids. It had failed, of course, so he only had the many rows of teeth and gills of a shark, which meant he had been held as an example of progress in breeding, but with the down side that he can't breath normal air.

"That's a load of bull!" said Jiggs

"No I'm not lying, I heard the doc' say it while I was still groggy from the laughing gas."

"That does debunk your story a little bit!" I spoke with a devilish grin.

"I swear!"

Jiggs got up to go get some water when Fat Slim brushed past, but when he brushes it's like a steamroller.

"Watch it! What, is there a special at McDonalds?"

Fat Slim turned on his heel, wobbling trying to balance himself.

"What did you say to me punk?" said Fat Slim.

"I said, where are you going so fast?"

With that, Fat Slim threw a punch at Jiggs, he dodged, then threw an uppercut sending him wobbling back. When he regained his balance, he swung again, but Jiggs wasn't ready so it connected with his left cheek. Now, you see, the thing about energy and weight is that if you have more of both, that your punches will be stronger, so the punch sent Jiggs spinning. At this point, I had enough so I stood up grabbed Slim's hand, slammed it on the table, and pinned it there with a knife. Slim screamed out in pain, gasping from the sudden shock of blood loss.

At this point, the guards stepped in and held Jiggs and I back.

"Doc, what do want us to do with them?" yelled one of the guards to the Walkie Talkie that was strapped to his shoulder.

"Bring in the short one his testing has been moved up."said the doc in that smooth slick voice that got us to work here.

"No!" I heard someone say behind us. It was Shark-face. "Doc you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please, Jerome."

That comment, no not the comment the name sent Shark-face in to a fury, I never got to see the end of it but I heard it took five guards to restrain him.

"Bring the tall one too."

With that order I had a potato sack put over my head, and was knocked out. I woke up strapped to a table. "Little kinky,a doc", I said in a sarcastic tone. As I looked around the small room I noticed Jiggs was on the table besides me, with a medical table beside the metal pans we were strapped to, the table had all your typical medical instruments like, a meat clever, scalpel, scissors,stapler, and two small crystals, one red the other multicolored.

"Funny, I think for that I'll operate on you last, so you can watch your friend suffer", said the doc with an unkind grin.

"You know doc this is a lot like the batman villain,doll maker."

"You now you're not the first one to say that to me, I believe it was a middle aged man with black-ish gray hair,I made his insides outsides."

After hearing that I shut up. The Doc was a tall man with greased back black hair, surgeon's fingers, and spindly legs. He got to work on Jiggs he wasn't under laughing gas ,like shark said he was, so he screamed like a banshee. The doc just worked on his left hand implanting the small red crystal into his bare flesh. What I saw next I can't explain, Jiggs whole body went up in flames but when the flames died out...he was still there not a burn or mark on him. The Doc just smiled, that horrible smile.

Then he went work on me. The agony I felt can't be described, but I'll try. Imagine a elephant running over you then being torn apart, then being reformed over and over again. He cut in to my chest opening my pectoral muscles, then the went to work on the rib cage. He took a power saw and cut in to the bones, slicing each one with delicate strokes. I screamed in agony. When he was able to remove the...bone he reached for the orb. He twirled the thing around in his hands a few times,he slammed the orb in to my exposed heart,I should have died. He leaned close to my ear and whispered something in a tongues didn't understand.

Then my vision blurred and I passed out, finally. I woke up by hearing a voice, it sound like my dad. "Hey kid, get up."the voice said in my ear,as I stood, my vision was still blurred.

"Dad?"I questioned my arms out stretched look for the end of the room.

"I sound like your dad to you,hm,look in the mirror" the voice commanded.

"Sound like?"I thought.

When the voice said this my vision cleared and I was able to see straight again. The room was a cold, grey room with a bed chained above the floor, the door was steel, there was a knocked over IV drip with the bag almost empty. I read the drips label it said exmacenia , a drug known for helping people stay awake while under tremendous amounts of pain,explains why I didn't pass out earlier. Then I found the mirror. What I saw in in the mirror wasn't my reflection. Where I was five, eleven, the thing that stood was at least seven.

Where I had been pale and pasty this thing was a deep bronze tone, with black marking on its skin. Where I had deep blue eyes this thing had pale yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. Where I had ginger hair this monstrousness creature had a bright orange spiky hair with black on the tips of each spike, and yet it stood where I should've, it breathed when I breathed, and blinked when I blinked. This creature...was me.

"No! No! That can't be me!"

"That's us kid."the voice said to me.

"What do mean us?!"

"I'm you and you are me, I'm the little voice that's in your head."

"Little voice...what?!"

"I know you've read Jekyll and Hyde figure it out."

"So you're the evil me?"

"No I'm the part of the brain you don't use,well sort of."

"Sort of...okay what ever just get me out of here"

"Punch the door"

"No way, that's five inches of solid steel"

"I said punch it"

"Fine"

The moment my fist connected with the door the molecules in the door started to rearrange themselves into styrofoam so the punch crippled the door. The moment the door collapsed, I sprinted, with the Tiger guiding me.

"I need to find my Friend!" I said frantically.

"No,kid we need weapons and a suit.", the spirit commanded.

"No! I need to get my friend."

"Kid listen, your friend is probably heavily guarded, so we need weapons."

"Ok, fine, I see your point."

We sprinted to the weapons room, I punched the door, it didn't crumble.

"Why isn't this working"

"Try actually opening the thing"

I wiggled the doorknob and the door opened. I stepped inside the room, feeling a chill run down my spine. As if instinctive I went to the back of the cold room. I saw many things that I can't explain,but I was pulled to this one suit. Trying it on it seemed to fit. It was a slick black suit with a red tie, and a sport coat. I walked around the room trying to find a weapon. My attention was drawn to a pair if dual curved swords with tiger engravings at the ends, they were sheathed in a twin belt.

"Those look cool pick them up."said the voice.

The moment after he said that I lost control of my body. My arms grabbed the swords strapped them to the lower part of the suit and unsheathed them, inspecting them as if they were a nuclear bomb that I had to disarm. Then we got to the gun closet, I wasn't a gun man myself but I knew how to use one, so I grabbed two Remington.65 hand cannons, and found the holster and put them in it.

"Now lets go find my friend"

With that we charged out of the weapons room, barreling down the hallway knocking down scientists left and right. We made a sharp turn slamming into a metal door, looking at the door, I saw that the metal had been burned and melted.

"I've got an idea."I said to the spirit,"Be ready."

I backed up the hallway, turned on one heel and spirited full speed at the door, jumping right as I was about to hit it, collapsing in on myself. I shot through the door like a cannonball, the metal covering my body, but there were no gun shots. I stood what I saw rocked my to my core. There were guards body's scattered across the floors, the smell of gunpowder was still fresh,something landed with a thud behind me, I turned, this thing stood at six, six half of its face was rotting flesh and bone, the other half was pure darkness, not black but like the night sky. One of its arms was a piece of flesh hanging on to a four fingered piece of bone, that it called a hand. It's leg looked like a mixture of a grasshopper and a rake. The rest of its body was the same black color as its face.

The thing charged at with is arms behind its back, when it got close to me it swung its disfigured arm, I ducked out of the way pulling the gun and shooting the thing in the thing in the chest, it stumbled back. The bullets fell out of its chest, and hit the ground.

"What the...", I said with a confused look.

The creature charged, swing with such fury that I had little time to duck, it swung,I block, I swung, it ducked. I pulled my blade sliced at the the creature's arm right arm it was the one that was black, it cut through it like warm butter. The arm fell off. I expected the thing to real in pain from the lose of its right arm, instead it charged my the nub out stretched, out of the arm shot out some kind of projectile. At least twenty of them hit me in the chest, sending me back at least ten feet. I looked down at my chest it was ripped to shreds there was no why I could have survived, my body started to heal, and my clothes started to re-stitch them selfs.

"You can thank me for that one kid."the spirit said.

Not missing a beat I charged the beast taking the sword that was left on the belt I swung at the creature's head, the sword hitting the side of his face that was a skull shattering it. My eyes widened when I saw what was under that mask. It was Jiggs, oh god, Jiggs I dropped my sword, picked him up and hugged him.

"Oh my god, Jiggs." I said relieved a little.

"Ging...is that you?",he said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah buddy it's me, what happened to you?"

"It was a reaction to this," he held up his left hand the red crystal still there,"this thing warped my body, changing me in to this. I went on a rampage killing everything in my sight, the doc sedated me, and said that if I killed the man with the stripes I would return to normal. I didn't know that was you!"

"Just tell us where the doctor is."said the voice,it spoke from my mouth.

"He's in the middle of the building, the office."

"Thanks, Jiggs. I'll get you to safety."

I ran down the hall, heading to the center of the building, running past doctors, soldiers, and prisoners. Running, running, running, so much running, gunfire, gunfire, I made it to the the door I kicked it down.

"Hello Doctor, didn't think you would see me again," the spirit spoke from my mouth.

"No, how are you speaking I put a spell on the host number 146, so he wouldn't talk, HOW!?"

I walked forward trying to scare the doctor, he pulled a gun on me, the moment this happened I lost control of my body, my body walking forward.

"Don't move, I'll shoot,"the doctor said gun shaking in his hands.

My body kept moving forward the doctor just kept shaking, say that cliche line over and over again. When my body reached the doctor all that happened was he cowered, I wanted to let him go, but after all he'd done to me, this is where the spirit and I agreed.

" we have found you guilty of crimes against humanity, and we sentence you to death." We grabbed his gun and we beat him to death with it, in this rage we lit a match found on the the good doctor's desk and made the building go up in flames. The spirit has been training me in the art of assassination,why assassination because the author said so get over it, it been three years since this happened, I've been wandering the world ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Rouge

By:Elli Champion

Adapted By:Jack Ising

This is Champ her life turned into a nightmare on March 9th, 2015. Her Cyndaquil had just reached level sixteen and wasn't evolving, so she took it to the nearest Pokèmon center. When she got there and explained what was happening the nurse started to ask some questions.

"So little Girl, your Cyndaquil isn't evolving, now tell me why did you choose him?" she said in her soft voice.

"I'm not little I'm 11, I picked him because he's cute", Champ said.

"So you like Charmander, growlithe, krabby, and Raichu." Nurse Joy said in a robotic tone.

"I like all of them but Raichu is my favorite."Champ told the nurse.

"Interesting, dear could you please follow me to the back, I might have something that can help." The nurse said. The nurse moved away from the desk and to the back,Champ followed the nurse to the back of the Pokèmon center, she opened a door and pushed Champ inside."Put her with the others."the nurse said in a metallic tone. As the nurse said that, champ saw two metal hands grab her. They dragged her to cell block B13, they guards through her into the cell, she landed on a squishy object wiggled out from under her,shooting to the other side of the was boy in the corner,face full of scares,his body covered in zig-zags, his breath was heavy.

"Who the are you?"the boy said shaky. His eyes were sunken in,his green eyes pale.

"Ow.."she looked up and saw the boy,"I'm Champ,and what is this?"she said looking around the cell.

"Cell block B13,that's all I know,I'm Claw,James Claw."he extended his hand which was hairy and had claws coming coming from the end of the finger tips. Champ reluctantly shook the hand,her eyes were dinner looked around the cell,the room was a cold and, grey with two bed chained above the floor, on opposite sides of of the room,the door was got up and tapped on the wall.

"How long have you been here?",she asked not looking at James.

"A few months."

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"The nurse has been putting things under my skin,growing hair,changing me."

"Okay..."

The nurse came back with two tall men,they picked her up by the shoulders and cried her to a room labeled Lab #1,they started her to a table the nurse grinning wickedly,she only grunted to the men and they left her alone with Champ,"Now how about we get rid of those ears."she pulled out a scalpel,placing it in the crease of champs ear,pressing lightly drawing some whimpered and looked around the room,it was cold and gray,blinking lights could be seen around the room,the nurse cut the first few connecting pieces of skin off,blood leaking out slowly and rhythmically dripping on the ,drip,drip was all that could be heard when Champs screams of pain died nurse cleaned the scalpel,then went to work on the other ear,cutting slowly,letting it fall to the floor when she was done,wrapping Champs head in bandages,wrapping over champs eye's she was unable to see,only feel,smell,and taste what the nurse did.

Over the next few weeks every morning champ would wake up to her cheeks be shocked,she didn't know how she survived,she received several injections in her arms, her head felt like it was cracking would scream but nothing would happen,no one was coming to save apron weeks of this torture,till one day she felt nothing,just another day she thought,she felt her bonds unshackling,"Was this it",she thought,"is this heaven,yes I can see a light!"she then fell off the table.A clawed hand cut her bandages,she blinked,she had not been able to see in weeks,she saw a little boy he couldn't have been older than eight."James?"she said out loud.

He hushed her,grabbing her and running away from the room,she stumbled through the whole thing,not having walked in many weeks,they heard loud footsteps,James pushes her into a walls were lined with pokèballs,she looked at James,"What happened?".

He turned to her,his face was surrounded by fur, his transformation was completed,he couldn't speak,he pulled her out, running to the front of the center,champ felt ridges in her back,and something swishing behind her,she looked she had the tail of a raichu."Well that's a new one"she heard police sirens, she felt the side of her head,no no ears there,she felt the top of her head,ears,out they were you guessed it,raichu's. James pulled her into the ally,some police officers seeing them,yelling for them to freeze,they surround them,Champ saw The nurse put in the back of the police car,she didn't mean to do it,all that she did was cover where her ears use to be and screamed,when she opened her eyes they were all were burned to a crisp,she turned to James,"James?"his skin was flaky and burned black,his eyes not there,she screamed and let go of his hands,scampering away,running to the collapsed in a ball,sobbing,her whole being shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge meets Seer

One year later, yeah how's that for a time skip, Champ scampered through the tree tops, running from the time this week,the police are getting smarter, either that or she was getting sloppier, not smiled softly, turning sharply losing the cops. She landed in the bungalow she called home, setting down the bag of scraps she'd be calling dinner, she sighed unzipping the hoodie,she hadn't grow much over one year only a few inches, so it still heard rustling, she shrugged it off, thinking it was one of the creatures of the turned to look but she saw a human, and honest to god human, she snarled baring her teeth. She narrowed her eyes looking at the human,she tried to form a word,"T-Trevor?"

The humans eyes widen in response, he scanned her"Champ?!"he grappled her in a bear hug, immediately get shocked. He fell back, looking up at her, she was scared, she ran and hid behind the old beat-up couch that she scrounged up from a junkyard. Trevor walks towards her gingerly, talking softly "Champ it's okay it's just me, Trevor,remember me?" she looked at him crawling out from behind the couch,"Yes I k-know."she scanned him for weapons, he had grown a foot or two,his brown hair had gotten shaggy and course,his green eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep,he had gotten skinnier,more lanky,he had his,she shivers,pokèballs strapped to his side,she moved closer to him,close to herself slowly,she stood to face him.

"Why are you here?"she looked him in the eyes not wavering in the slightest.

"I've um, been looking for you,your best friend goes missing for six months,then turns up as a wanted criminal,wouldn't you look?"

She looked at him and sighed,"Why d-did it take you three years?"

"Um,kinda got side tracked betting the other gyms,you know that whole beat up everybody's pets things that I do,for a living,so yeah that's why."

Her eyes widen and she walked up to him,she jumped a little bit,"Oh my gosh, you've been t-to the other regions!"she squealed in excitement,Trevor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,she had always been this way when it came to the other rejoins,and now she wanted to visit them more,ten years in a forest would do that to a person.

"Yes,Champ now your turn,what the hell is with the tail!"he shrieked at her.

She scampered back,she took a long breath,and pulled down her hood her eyes coming up from being flattened against her head,his eyes widen then shrink back to normal size,"Well I wasn't expecting that, but then again I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Well i-it's like this."she ran through the whole last chapter,(I would run through the whole thing again but you just read/heard it)he sat there,nodding his head,"Well that's um...I can't really say anything to that,like wow,I'm speechless,l can't have anything come out my dribbling mouth hole,to sum up,I'm sorry for you."

Had he always spoke like that or was this new,she wondered,"Okay, so why are you here,what were you g-gonna do when you saw me?"

He opened his mouth then closed it,"You ever get so set on something you forget why you're doing it?"

She nodded,then he snapped his fingers,"I remember,I was gonna take you home."

She pointed and laughed in his face,she was on the floor crying,when she was able to speak she wheezed out,"Your j-joking, I can't go back there,look at me,I'm a freak besides I-I like it here."

He looked at her,his mouth hanging ajar, staring at her,"What,I mean your parents are probably worried sick!"he glared at her.

She looked at him,"Tried that, they c-called the cops on me,so yeah you got any other bright ideas?""she smirked, he growled and sighed,"Alright fine,you got a place I can stay?"he said,eyeing the couch.

"Take the couch."she took out the scraps of food,eating some,zipping up her jacket,putting the rest back in the bag,sighing scampering up the tree,laying on a branch,curling up in her jacket,closing her eyes, falling awoke to the sounds of sirens outside her bungalow.

"Ah come on!"she yelled tearing out of the tree,she scanned the surroundings,she was surrounded,no way out,well she could always fight,she thought for a moment,nah she was gonna run,once a coward always a coward,she leapt out of the tree,thinking about Trevor she sighed,waking him,he rubbed his eyes sleepy,she grabbed him and bolted.

She ran through the woods with panic in her eyes, Trevor trailing behind her. "How did they find me?!" Champ screamed back to Trevor, "Did you d-do something!?" Trevor opened his mouth to say something but suddenly she tripped. On what? She wasn't sure, but instead of hitting the ground she just kept falling. Falling through what felt like time itself.

Suddenly she slammed into some weird red and pink blob. It flinched as she landed, suddenly squeezing past her. Champ looked up scratching her head. A girl with long red and pink hair quickly scrambled to her feet. She looked terrified, but the feeling was mutual between the two. Champ started to run in the opposite direction until she realized she was in the middle of a busy street, with people lining the sidewalks. Like any feral, animal she was paralyzed with fear. All she could hear was cars. An unfamiliar sound to one who had been living in the woods for most of her life.

As a reflex Champ's electricity started disperse from her cheeks. She glanced around, and yells, "Get down, run away from me!" The cars around her just continued to honk the people all stared like she was an alien. She realized what they were thinking, she had ears and tail. She looked like looked like a freak show and she knew it. "Go,I mean it!" More stares, some people even got out their phone. Her adrenalin began to kick in, "I don't want to kill anyone." She said in a quieter voice tears welling up in her eyes. Electricity came out of her in the way she was used to, people realized she was indeed a threat and they began to run.

Some called the police, but the girl with her hair half pink and red just stood and watched. Champ couldn't tell if she was scared or amused. "Please….." Champ whispered. The girl got the hint and ducked behind a bench. The electricity was weaker by now, but it was still dangerous. She looked around looking for somewhere to run to, somewhere that she couldn't hurt anyone.

Suddenly she heard sirens. She bolted, as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go though, she just had to get away from everything. "Stop! Come peacefully, and we won't hurt you!" A voice said from a megahorn. She turned into an alleyway and still sprinted. She'd lost them after turning another corner that lead to a narrow street. She pulled her hoodie over her ears, and tucked her tail into her jacket as well. She was extremely tired, using electricity already made her exhausted plus around two miles of running. She found a small place to hide, waiting, she couldn't hear anything but the average sounds of the city. She curled into a ball happy she didn't kill anyone, and drifted to sleep quietly.

A car door slammed just outside of the ally Champ rested in. Still extremely groggy she looked around to see what the noise was. It wasn't the cops. She sighed out of relief. "Hey!" A voice said near by, she glanced around. Champ was confused all these voices sounded like they were going to hurt her or challenge her, but none of the were. "HEY!" She was wrong; there was a girl wearing an apron holding a bag of trash. "We said no more squatters! Get off out before I call the cops!"

Champwon felt like she hadn't slept for weeks. So she got up groggily, not even caring about the humans around her. She slowly walked away from the area, she stumbled a bit, almost like she was drunk. She continued walking slowly, but where though? It seemed to be a completely new region. Champ hadn't seen any animals since she arrived, but that didn't mean much to her right now. She just wanted to get home, see her friends in the forest, go back to her bungalow and live in peace. Cars raced passed her, but not too many because it was dark out now. Then one car in particular caught her eye; a cop car. The officer came out of the car, examining a piece of paper. He glanced in Champ's direction glanced down then glanced back.

She knew he was going to come after her, she started to freeze. "Hey kid!" A voice said from behind her. She turned, and a really tall individual stood lurking over her, he walked towards her, he seemed to be carrying a briefcase,"Yo man, how long has it been since I've seen you?" He said warmly, though Champ had never seen this man in her life,"Kid listen." he said suddenly seriously, "Just keep walking, pretend you know me, ignore the cop" Watching carefully she answered, "I-I dunno, l-l-like a m-month?"

"It's been too long, come stay at my place for the night, so how's the ears doing?" he seemed to know about her ears, how? "T-They're, umm, doing f-fine… Of course I-I'll stay a-at your place?"

He started to walk towards a hotel, his coat covered most of his body, though she could see under it what looked like a suit, did he work as a bartender or something? They entered the hotel and entered the elevator, pressing the top floor, he sighed loudly,"Now Kid, what's your name?" She just stared at the ground silently, unwilling to talk anymore.

"Kid at least tell me what's with the ears and the tail."he said looking at her.

Her eyes were wide, but she tried to not look at him just looking at the floor.

"I guess this happened recently?" The elevator dinged, and he stepped out into a semi-large apartment,it was messy, there was dirty clothes strewn across the floor, "Excuse the mess." he said, he set down the briefcase down on the kitchen table, he took of his coat; setting it on a coat rack, there were black marks, no, stripes on his forearms and neck. Champ watched him, examining every step he took, looking for any sign of hostility.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked hesitantly around the room. She sat on the floor in the corner on the opposite side of the room. He cracked his neck,"Name's J...Ging, thought you'd like to know, you want some food?" Champ nodded no, even though she was starving. Still, it did sound tempting, but this "Ging" had only given her a slim reason to trust him. She realized it was extremely hard to trust people, or even if she were capable of doing it anymore. She sat thinking very hard about it, still growing sleepier.

"Suit yourself." he went to the kitchen, cooking some cheap burgers he'd gotten from a supermarket.

Champ's stomach growled loudly at the smell of the food. He walked over to her holding a plate of food, "Here,you're hungry, take it." He set the plate in front of her. She stared, watching so carefully it was almost looked like she was memorizing the situation. Suddenly she backed up into the corner, still looking at the plate. Then lunged forward and tore the food up like an animal. Her hood flung off revealing her ears, Ging looked at her like she was any other person, but she didn't care right then, her face was stuck to the plate. When she was finished, he took the plate from her setting it in the sink.

"M-more?" Ging looked over his shoulder at her. "Sure." He dug through the pantry, throwing her a box of Graham Crackers. She tore it open and munched on them for about five minutes until they were almost gone. Then she pointed the box towards Ging, gesturing if he wanted some. "No thanks" He replied. She finished the box, thinking about how long it had been since she'd had a box of really any snack food. "You got a name, 'cause I don't want to call you 'kid' the whole time." She stared back and said "Ch-Champwon."

"Champ it is then." He washed the plates, when he finished, he spoke "Take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Nodding Champ looked down a narrow hallway. She assumed that was where the bedroom was, standing on two feet she began down the hallway glancing into each room. She saw one with a large bed, "T-this one?" She asked. "Yeah" He said. She entered the room shutting the door behind her, leaving Ging alone. He layed down on the couch,one of his legs hanging off the couch. "What the hell was with her?" the voice said in his head.

"I don't know, it's just weird, she's not one of the doctor's."

"Weird, anyways, how much did we get paid for that job?"

"50,000"

"You gonna use it for booze again, or actually use it for looking for Jiggs?"

"Jiggs."

"Got it." He fell asleep on the couch. Ging woke up around 8:30, he walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast; cereal again. He ate quickly then went to check on Champ. He opened the door as quietly as possible. Champ was still asleep, her body spread out like a starfish. He closed the door and went back to the couch. His neck sorta hurt from the armrest. He grabbed a magazine off the small coffee table, he'd already read this issue but he wanted to pass the time. When he finished reading the magazine he put on his gun holsters, suited up, and wrote a note for Champwon that read, "Champ I'm going to work, leave if you want,you'll find 1,000 dollars attached to this note, if you ever need me here's my number 555-2341, I won't be back for a few days." He left the apartment after that.

Champ awoke around 1 o'clock, she walked out of the room and wandered around the apartment. She looked around for Ging but found the note instead. She read it and made a confused facial expression. Why would I have a phone? How would I even call him anyway? She took the money off the letter. She looked at it. It didn't look like the money she was used to. It was all green, it had no other colors. She sighed and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. She assumed there was no point in staying.

She put her hood over her head and stuffed her tail into her jacket and left. She entered the elevator and pushed the lobby button. She walked out of the elevator and tried to walk casually down the sidewalk. She watched other people go by, and tried not to freeze up when they got close to her. Eventually she got tired of trying to be normal and ran into the bushes of a nearby park. She just sorta sat there for a while and made awkward eye contact with people. She eventually got bored of that as well. There is nothing to do with people in a city, and I don't know how to get back to my forest. Plus I just probably locked myself out of the only place I can actually sleep in a bed. Champ thought to herself.

A little kid near by started tapping on a little screen, intrigued by the child she approached him and looked over his shoulder from a few feet away. The kid was playing a game. It looked like a cartoony version of her world. Then suddenly the child made his small character go into some small grass. The screen split in two, Champ's eyes widened. A battle had started between a insert Pokemon name "a" and insert Pokemon name "b". (For copyright reasons.) She watched in awe, how were the pokemon contained in such a small screen?

She reached forward to grab the child's game. He pulled away and said, "No! You can't have it my daddy bought me this game!" The boy spoke too fast for Champ to understand so she continued to grab it. She finally grabbed the thing and stared at it. She watched the screen and pressed a button. The Pokemon attacked. She was mesmerized, the boy had began crying and was pulling on a tall woman's skirt. She got out her phone and called the police. Champ realized the situation and stuffed the game into her pocket. "Excuse ME? GET BACK HERE AND GIVE MY SON HIS GAME!" Champ scurried on all fours quickly up a tree. The woman continued to yell, as fun as it is to listen to someone yelling at you, Champ began to grow annoyed. She jumped down from the tree once she heard a few sirens. Darn it, again? Champ thought angrily.

She ran back down the streets listening for more police. It sounded like about 2-3 cars. She ran anyway until she came to an abandoned alleyway, "Over here!" Someone gestured. Well I don't have anything to lose, She followed the figure to an abandoned subway. "Wait here", they said and then bumped into Champ. "Sorry!" They whispered. The person ran to the cops and said that "the person ran that way!" And pointed away from Champ. Then she handed the cops the game she had taken from the boy.

Champ stuck her hands in her pockets, the game wasn't there. Confused she watched eager to know how the person would handle the situation. She watched for a few more seconds until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the light had become a bright, blurry wall for her. She looked around at her surroundings, there was a door surrounded by jagged stone and graffiti. She looked behind her and saw a mural of people dead on the ground. Atop the bodies were silhouettes of people whom she assumed were important.

The person came back and yelled at her, "You really shouldn't take things from children! I know they're brats, but they have lives and emotions to you know!" Champ looked down to appear guilty, she really didn't feel bad at all. She was still curious how that boy had battled on a screen. The person rambled on about something, Champ didn't care enough to listen. "Heeeellooooo?" The person said, Champ looked up quickly actually seeing their face for the first time. She realized it was the girl with the red and pink hair. She was wearing a black hoodie and some very short shorts. She also was wearing sunglasses even though she'd only been outside for about two minutes.

"Look you just need to come with me, 'kay?" Champ nodded "no" then stared down at the floor. "I saw what you could do the other day, you have electricity coming out of your cheeks! You have ears, a tail! You could help me!" Silence fell, Champ assumed she was supposed to respond there, but she still didn't. "Uhhggg fine make me drag you there. I just want to show you something." More silence. The girl took off her sunglasses, she revealed her eyes. They were a bright red color. "I've got some past too 'ya know. Do you want to talk about yours' or do you want to hear mine?" Champ stared in amusement. Curious of her story, but still unwilling to talk back to this girl. "Fine if you're not gonna talk I will."the girl said, clearing her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Killer

By:Marcy Harris

It was the morning of Friday, February 13. Everything was damp and cold from outside and small bunched up piles of melted snow were scattered around the lawn. The cold brisk wind blew against the window almost forcing it to slide open. The fresh morning light beamed in from the window pane and shined over my eyes causing me to open them. I was exhausted, because the day before I had been apart of a cross country meet and got home late that following night. I yawned and sat up slightly, stretching my arms up in different directions. "What time is it?" I said looking over moving my ridiculously long Crimson hair out of my lane of sight. The electronic clock on the dresser was blinking 12:00 AM. Noticing this I groaned, knowing my cousin had probably reset my clock as a cheap joke. Annoyed, I slammed my face against my pillow. "Stupid Raven..." I mumbled my voice muffled by the fabric of the pillowcase. Just as I said those words, a loud rambunctious slamming came from my door. Not even bothering to open it I threw the covers over my head.

"Get up!" Shouted a girl's voice from the other side of my door. "Go away!" I spat back. "Mom is upset because you slept in! Now GET." She slammed open the door. "UP!" I felt a hand grab the covers and flips them up making the Sun's rays point directly onto my face. "NOOOO!" I sat up quickly and gave a fiery look at her. Raven was only about the age of 13 and had this long ratty black hair and always wore these violet or black clothes with fishnet fingerless gloves. She dressed like a goth wanna-be slipknot fan. She violently grabbed my forearm and pulled up off the mattress. Staggering down the narrow hallway and down the circular steps almost falling, landing flat on my face. I stubbled when she finally let go with a hard tug. I kicked her shin out of frustration. "NEVER do that again!" I shouted while pulling Ravens ear. Right as I did that I was confronted by my mother tapping her foot signaling she was not pleased.

She always did that when she was upset, on top of that she always crosses her arms and gives me a glare I can't even begin to describe. It always put me on edge to see her presence in this state. "M-morning mother" I stuttered and smiled nervously. She stepped forward. I gave her a puzzled expression not knowing what she would do next. She reached towards my bangs that were covering my left eye. I continued standing there in tell she screamed.

"What's wrong?!" I asked frantically. Raven looked over to get a glance of what was wrong and fearfully spoke "What's wrong with your eye?!" I had no idea what they were on about. But if it made mom scream, it had to be something bad. I turned to the mirror on the wall and slowly moved my hair out of my eyes. They were right. Something was definitely wrong with my eye. My was before brown iris, was now a cherry red. How was this possible? The thought rattled my brain like a pepper shaker.

I turned and looked back to see both my mother and cousin had horrified expressions. "What's the matter with you two?" I asked. I received no response. "I'm still the same old Marcy r-right?" Silence. "Please say something!" My mother turned her head to look at Raven. "Please don't be scared" I begged. "Raven hand me the phone..." My mother spoke softly. Raven exited the room to do as mom told her. I glanced at her. "Who are you calling..?" I again, received no response.

"Hello?!" I yelled shaking. When Raven returned with the phone I started to panic. I watched mom dial a number sequence into the phone and hesitantly put it up to her ear. "After I'm done with the call" my mother said turning to my Cousin. "I want you to unlock the front door. Understood?" Raven nodded and watched her aunt walk into the living room and shut the door behind her. I fell to my knees and put the back of my head against the wall waiting for her to finish the call. I listened to bits of the conversation, but my thoughts had clouded most of what I was hearing. One statement I took to heart though, she said that I was being possessed by a demon or something else unholy. Was I different now? Just by something happening to my eye? I was hurt by how they changed their perspective of me, stupid, I thought.

Almost 15 minutes had passed before mom finally stepped out of the room. As she asked, Raven had unlocked the front door. I had no idea why though, but it wasn't of my concern at the moment. My concern was who did she call and why. I glanced up at her with fearful eyes. I received a cold, heartless glare. All I wanted to do was cry after that. I felt as if a bad day turned into an even worse day. I waited for about 30 minutes in tell we received a firm knock on the door. "It's open!" My mom yelled. The door swung open and hit up against the wall. 4 men wearing white buttoned up shirts, black pants, and uniformed flat topped caps quickly moved about our house.

I heard one of the men ask my mother "Where is she?" At that moment, I ducked behind the couch. They were looking for me! But what was I supposed to do? I can't hide here forever! I looked around the corner to try to see if the back door was accessible. My lucked failed me. Two men grabbed me by the wrists and hooked hand cuffs around each one. "What are you doing?!" I yelled out of fear. "We found the girl!" One of the men shouted pushing my head against the floor. I felt his foot kick me in the back hard making my stomach slam against the wooden floor. I screamed in pain. I opened my teary eyes and looked up seeing my mother standing over me. "Mom please! This hurts! HELP ME!" I screamed.

I watched her head turn towards the four men. "Take her away from me please. I want my niece and I to be safe. She is not my daughter, she is a monster." Tears streamed down my face as the men dragged me out the front door. To find out my own mother called the authority's to drag me away...but why? Was it? Because I was different..? Am I not important?! Before the men threw me in the back of the white rusted truck, I glared up at my mother one last time.

"YOU WILL PAY!" I shrieked at her. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS I WILL HAVE MY RE-" My back hit against the wall of the truck and the hatch slammed down and locked. They would pay, they disbanded me because I looked different. I'm still the same person! I crawled over to the steel door and tried to jam open the shutter. It's no use. "Dammit!" I spat slamming my fist against the door. "Keep it down demon!" A different man's voice shouted. "You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted back. "You're not the first to say that, but you're surely not going to be the first to ignore me ether." His voice mellow and calm. "I don't care I'm gonna get outta here if it's the last thing I do!" I slipped off my red high top and threw it at the chained window behind the driver's seat. I watched the shoe hit him straight in the back of the head knocking him forward. As soon as his head made impact with the wheel it twisted into a different direction causing the truck to shift and turn over.

The truck caused me to be thrown around until finally the truck's hatch broke open and I escaped. From the distance I watched the truck burst into flames. The hatch had cut into my arm but it meant nothing to me, I just kept...staring. It intrigued me to see the man's body hanging out the window with glass chunks dug into his spine. I couldn't help but laugh from this amusing scene. I loved it. His death was beautiful, something about the smell of burning flesh and blood dripping from his lifeless corpse just gave me, happiness. My amusing pleasure came to a halting end once I heard sirens. "This again? They must love chasing 15 year olds." I sighed. Then an idea popped in my head. If I can deal with a truck driver...I can deal with the cops! My eyes widened and a wide grin stretched across my face.

I had finally lost it, the one thing holding me down. My sanity.

A few years had past after my escape from the authority's and murdering a man. The date was September 18, 2002. I was about 5'9 now, long red hair down past my knees, but over the months not only did my left eye turn red but my right eye did as well. I've been continuously plotting how I was gonna murder my family but nothing has been working. I told them they would pay. Don't they know it's rude to kick someone out of their family tree? Well, ever since I left, Raven got a job in bioengineering, and has been selling robotic parts to people who need them for the last 2 years. Of course I'm never mentioned in her speeches or award ceremonies. I'm more like the shadow that was left behind. Then again, who said that I cared?

I have a better life working as a high paid assassin in secret and a pastry chef down at the local bakery. But my pastries are a bit different...I make them have a secret ingredient. But we will get to that later. As to where I live, well, I live with the owner of the bakery Margo, and her 14 year old son Drake. They took me in after I told them my situation. They were frightened at first, but caring. But lately, they have been losing customers from some rumor going around about the pastries tasting like blood. So, we are losing business. I decided to start taking black market jobs from a good friend of mine named Vinny.

She's a bit of a twist but she gets rid of the bodies easily for me so I can just pick out the parts people wanna buy. She is about 5'2, skinny, messy silver hair, and wears a black blindfold with a single eye drawn on with red chalk over her eyes. She always hangs out in the shadiest neck of the city in a dark alley with a dugout tunnel covered by a steel door.

Behind that door lies our little "organization" or as we like to call it, the Secret Organization of Insane Misfits or for short the S.O.I.M. Its members contain of Vinny, Elliot, Cerberus, Eric, Scratch, our leader, and of course yours truly. We are all in groups of two except our leader. The groups contain, Vinny and Scratch, Cerberus and Elliot, and Eric and I. We all have individual styles of killing. Vinny and Scratch do more silent attacks. Cerberus and Elliot do brutal mauling with sharp daggers and long narrows knives. And Eric and I do more torture and massacre. Eric has been my best friend since I got here, we've always gotten along. He's also been the one helping me plan my revenge against my family. We had finally decided on when we were gonna kill them but...no one has seen Eric in a few months. If I don't find a replacement for him soon, I will be screwed.

I slid the heavy steel door open and stepped into a narrow hallway. Cautious I slid the door closed and locked it, turned and continued down the hall. At the end of the long brick hall, was another door. I again, as I did before, slid open the second steel door and closed it behind me. I stepped into a fancy old fashioned room. The floor was dark stained wood that cut off into the steps leading to the circular golden steps that fell into velvet carpet. The walls were a dark brown, with golden wall lamps across each wall. A very snappy looking bar that attached to the center of the longest wall had lights on the ceiling over it, and nice granite counters polished to be sparkly clean. Lastly there was a circular velvet couch in the center of the room with a black coffee table with a clear glass top. I let a long relieving sigh. No ones here.

I cheerfully walked over to the bar and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of red wine. Looking around one last time, I poured the wine in the glass less than half way then took a long relieving sip. The sound of a lighter lighting made me jump, and drop the glass, causing it to shatter. The glass pieces went all over the floor. I turned quick to see a tall man with long black hair, light a cigarette. "C-Cerberus..!" I said startled. "I didn't see you there.." He gave me a cold glare. "You know you aren't supposed to be in here alone, Marcy." He said with a deep baritone voice. "R-right! Of course!" I shook like a rattle snake. Cerberus is one of the strongest and most wanted out of all of us besides Elliot and I. He took a couple steps forward and took a deep inhale from his cigarette. Continuing I stood shakily and scared. He finally blew smoke out of his lips and adjusted his throat.

"You're gonna have to pay for that red." He purred with a sly grin on his face. "And what if I say no..?" Speaking more in a serious voice. He slowly took out the pocket knife from his jeans and flipped open the blade with his thumb. "Arrogant question coming from such and intelligent girl's mouth." Seeing the blade I shuttered. "Alright fine.." I crossed my arms. He stepped forward and patted my cheek. "That's a good red." He growled, smirking. I flinched when his hand made contact with my skin. I never usually talked to Cerberus, I mean I would have small chats but...nothing like what's happening right now. He hummed and let go. "So, did you ever find my pal Erik?" He started. "Or did you just not worry about his safety like usua-" I interrupted him with the impact of my fist clocking him in the nose, and knocking him to his feet. I kicked him hard in the stomach as soon as he hit the floor. The impact of my foot digging into his chest makes him cough blood. He hit a soft spot deep inside me. That, I could never stand. I quickly grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up. "You wanna end up like my victims do?!" I screeched. His eyes were wide, filled with fear. "ANSWER ME!" I didn't get a response he just stared at me. I was always known as hell itself, that's why people stay on my good side. I felt a sharp pain running down my stomach. "Gah!" I dropped Cerberus and gripped my stomach. Everything started to go black, and I fell to the ground. What was happening?! No! I'm not gonna die...not yet. Just then I heard the steel door open quick. Yes! Help! I couldn't see who it was due to my vision becoming fuzzy as hell. "Cerberus! What did you do!?" A familiar voice called.

"S-Scratch..?" I was too weak to make out certain syllables of his name. Before he could reach me I blacked out from blood loss.

When I finally awoke, a bright light beamed down above me. The blinding light caused me to squint my eyes out of annoyance. I let out a hiss and tried to cover them with my arm but I couldn't move. Strange, I thought to myself. I looked around the room hoping to see where I might be. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a rectangular figure. Next to the steel table I was on, was a cart with a variety of different sharp knives and tools. Most likely used for surgery, to state the obvious. They seemed to have been used recently. As the thought occurred I quickly shifted my eyes downward, seeing a decently large gash lined with stitches on my stomach. It wasn't a dream after all. Then that meant I was in Scratch's custody. Better safe in his hands then Cerberus's, he did try to kill me after all. The door in the corner of the room opened and a man of a decently average height stepped in. He was about 5'11, short brunette hair with yellow scientist goggles on top of his head. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a brown t-shirt over it and a grayish lime and dirty orange striped scarf. Last but not least he had a mechanical mask with large smiling teeth dug into the sides of the bottom of his face, which covered his mouth. "You're finally awake I see." "Yeah, and I have a migraine." I groaned. He hastily walked over to the table, chuckling.

"Well I'm glad to see you're back to life, Vinny was getting a bit worried that you wouldn't have made it." "Well I'm alive, now could you please untie my wrists?" I impatiently inquired. "Sure, just be warned Cerberus is here, and he will be looking to spill your guts." Scratch said untying the straps around my wrists."Good." I began."I'll be more than happy to rip him to shreds if he tries." I stood up, my knees shaking like jelly. "Hey!" Scratch said worriedly. "You need to sit back down, you're not ready to just go and challenge him with that deep of a wound!" He helped me become balanced on my feet. I turned and gave him a concerned stare. "I don't need my legs to kill a traitor, all I need is a blade and his head." Telling from his grip on my waist and shoulder, he wasn't pleased with my decision. "I'm sorry, Scratch." I gave him a tight hug around the neck, grabbed my hoodie, and ran out of the basement lab. Cerberus you bastard, you just landed yourself on my hit list.

I speed walked down the hall and up the spiral stairs leading out of the basement and hurried into the main room of the S.O.I.M. Looking around I didn't see Cerberus anywhere, but I smelled smoke, which means he had just recently left. I could still catch him if I hurry. I quickly slipped my hand behind me hoping to feel my knife in my holster, but instead found myself empty handed. "Dammit!" I shouted. "That slimy scumbag snatched it!" A fiery look consumed my eyes as I hurried to find something sharp. Left with nothing but a back up plan B, I grabbed a beer bottle and broke it in half against the bar counter. If this didn't work I'll have to find something in the alley ways of town. Before I left down the narrow tunnel leading to the outside I slipped on my hood and shades. "Let's cause some hell.." I said gripping the neck of the broken bottle. When I got outside,I heard police sirens and cars honking. Shit. Before a woman walking on the sidewalk saw what I was holding I dropped it in the pile of the bodies behind me. "What are you doing back there?" The woman asked. "Oh, nothing I was just looking around." I said acting all innocently. Just as I was about to step out of the alley, something landed straight on top of me. My head made impact with the concrete. "Oof!" I shouted. I looked up to see what might have been so heavy that landed on me. My eyes widened. It was a kid! I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. But that didn't really surprise me. Kids these days wear pretty strange opened their eyes and stared at me. "H-huh!? Your still alive?!" I was shocked. They just fell at least 100 feet out of the sky. How could they survive that kind a fall?! I scrambled to my feet out from under them, and dusted myself off. When I looked back up they were already sprinting away. "H-hey!" I shouted. They bolted into the middle of the street. When they came to a halting stop, their hood gently slipped off their head. I was stunned. They had these strangely shaped ears at the top of their head, and had yellow circles on their cheeks. I shifted my eyes downward to also see they had a long brown tail with what seemed to be half a yellow lightning bolt at the end. What was this kid? Who were they? Whoever they were, they weren't gonna get away easily. Not with all the people staring. I shifted my eyes back to their face, and stepped back. They were shouting "Go! Please! I don't wanna kill anyone!" Then it clicked. From the sound of their voice, this kid was a girl. What did she mean? I thought hard and started scanning her for weapons. My eyes landed on her cheeks. They were sending out jolts of electricity! She turned and stared at me. "Please..." She said soft enough to where I could hear her. I got the memo and ducked behind the bench. Ain't no way in hell was I gonna get shocked.

"She's getting away!" I heard the woman say. I sighed. Might as well help this kid. I climbed out from behind the bench and snuck up behind the loud woman. I grabbed the broken bottle I dropped before and broke it over her head, and dragged her in the alley. "Noisy woman" I spat quietly, slitting her throat with a piece of glass and throwing her under a pile of trash in the alley. Too easy, I thought. I threw the bloody chunk of glass on the ground behind me and ran to see if that girl was still there. My luck failed me. She was gone. What a shame, I thought. "With a weapon like her..." I stopped, then, a wide wicked grin stretched across my face. A wonderful devious thought came to mind. I started again, "With a weapon like her I could punish Cerberus in tell he's nothing but fried chicken...and roast that God forsaken family to ash!" I couldn't help myself but to laugh. A fiery pleasure filled my mind to have the flashing thought of all three of them dead, bleeding, BEGGING FOR MERCY! My laughter continued into psychotic sensation. The adrenalin rushed into my corruptive blood. I have to follow that electric battery for a kid! I rushed down the sidewalk following the electric burns on the sidewalks. Nothing was gonna stop me from finding that kid! Anyone who gets in my way will be skinned alive!


End file.
